Welcome To My LIfe
by Angeline G. McFellou
Summary: Hermione vai se casar e por esse motivo Harry resouve desabafar! Gente é minha primeira Shot! E quando eu escrevi era pra ser um drama, mas deu no que deu! Espero que gostem!


**Welcome To My Life **

Como definir a minha vida? Simples, é uma grande bosta!

Espera aí! Eu to reclamando da minha vida e nem me apresentei... Que grosseria!

Meu nome é Harry James Potter, eu tenho 25 anos. Bom, pelo menos eu estou fazendo 25 anos hoje. Sabe, já faz, pelo menos, 7 anos que eu terminei Hogwarts e também exterminei por completo o Tio Voldie! Passei a chamá-lo assim no começo do meu 7º ano do colégio. Por quê?

Porque eu descobri que se chamá-lo assim as pessoas não ficam com tremedeira, e tem até aqueles que conseguem ver graça numa frase sarcástica com esse apelidinho.

Mas onde eu estava mesmo? Ah é, minha vida é uma grande bosta!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: como Harry Potter, o "menino que sobreviveu muitas vezes", pode ter uma bosta de vida?!

Bem, por onde eu começo?

_iPelo começo lógico/i._

Tá legal, agora eu to tendo alucinações. Pude jurar que eu ouvi a voz da Hermione! Aliás, é ai que tudo começa: Hermione a pessoa que eu mais amo na minha vida e por ela eu morreria...

_iObrigada/i._

Não, eu to tendo alucinações mesmo. Eu to trancado no "quarto" da senhora Black. na ex-mansão Black, agora Potter. O "quarto" está "vazio": eu consegui tirar tudo do quarto e transformá-lo num escritório... ou quase; tudo que tem aqui é uma mesa, a minha mesa, uma bonita e confortável cadeira onde eu me sento, duas cadeiras à frente da mesa e uma estante bem grande de livros. Não tem como alguém estar escondido aqui e ponto.

Mas voltando ao assunto... Eu, Harry Potter, me sinto o pior dos homens hoje. Sinto-me desmoronando, deslocado, eu não me encaixo e ninguém me entende.

**bDo you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever ****feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you/b**

Você deve estar dizendo: "Por que tudo isso? Você deve estar exagerando! Não tem como a sua vida ser tão ruim!"

Mas ela é! Sabe, eu queria fugir. Só que não dá! Eu to enfiado no meu escritório descontando toda a minha raiva no meu laptop, último modelo, que eu ganhei de presente de aniversário enquanto ouço meu aparelho de som tão alto que acho que se eu desse um berro aqui ninguém ouviria.

**b****Do you ever want to run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming/b**

Vocês devem estar dizendo: "Nossa como ele foge do assunto!" Mas não é isso não! É que de uns tempos pra cá eu ando assim... Ah, e pra quem estiver interessado eu estou sim ouvindo Welcome to my life, do Simple Plan; o rádio está no repeat e, pra sua informação, quanto mais o tempo passa, pior eu me sinto, o que quer dizer eu estou cantando junto com o rádio. Sorte que eu estou sozinho, eu canto muito mal...

_iNem tanto!/i_

**b****No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me...**

**To be hurt, to feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one is there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life/b**

Mas eu vou falar tudo que eu tenho pra falar hoje porque amanhã eu não vou poder e depois... Bom, eu ainda estou decidindo.

Por que eu não vou poder falar amanhã? Pelo mesmo motivo que eu quero ser outra pessoa, pelo mesmo motivo que me faz sentir excluído apesar de eu participar de tudo, pelo mesmo motivo que faz com que eu sinta que estou sangrando por dentro...

Que motivo é esse?

Simples: a Mione vai se casar amanhã e eu vou ser o padrinho.

Com que ela vai se casar?

Com o Rony, é claro!

Cara, que deprimente! Em vez de eu, o MELHOR amigo dos dois, estar feliz por eles, eu to aqui trancado no meu escritório ouvindo e cantando uma música de EMO (e eu NÃO sou EMO!), enquanto me mato de comer chocolate (eu sempre guardo um pouco na minha gaveta, por que quando uma das meninas [Mione, Gina, Luna, etc...] vem me visitar deprimida, se não tiver chocolate, ou eu agüento horas de choro ou... deixa quieto). E se eu continuar assim não vou entrar no terno.

_iO que ia ser um desperdício, deve-se dizer./i_

Tá legal, eu realmente to ouvindo vozes e a coisa só tende a piorar! Mas que saber? Quer? Quer?

_i Fala logo!/i_

Isso já tá passando dos limites! Vou ignorar. E também vou fazer a única coisa que eu posso neste momento. Ou únicas, por que ninguém sabe o que é ser como eu e estar desesperado para encontrar algo mais. Ninguém sabe o que é ser machucado (mesmo sem querer), ser deixado no escuro, ser chutado quando esta mal, estar a beira de um colapso, não ninguém sabe como é!

Então aí vai a lista:

Treinar meu grande sorriso pra não fazer feio;

Fazer um pouco de exercício para queimar o que eu ganhei com o chocolate;

Esconder a aliança que comprei;

Tomar um banho;

Fazer um testamento;

Prepara meu velório;

Arquitetar um plano bem elaborado de suicídio;

Segurar um colapso durante o casamento;

Enviar uma carta a Mione contando tudo;

E colocar em pratica o plano de suicídio.

**bDo you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more**

**Before your life is over**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me...**

**To be hurt, to feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one is there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life/b**

PUM!

- O que foi isso? – pergunto olhando ao redor, então vejo um pedaço de pano no chão.

Levanto-me e vou até o pequeno tecido para ver o que é. Quando eu me abaixei e peguei o pano, uma Capa de Invisibilidade sai de cima do resto deste, revelando a barra de um vestido. Aí, como eu sou curioso, puxei a capa e... MERLIN!

- MERLIN! – é, eu gritei isso e fiz uma cara mais ou menos assim ô: O.O. Porque bem, ali no chão desmaiada, estava nada mais nada menos que Hermione Jane Granger, o motivo de tudo isso. Abaixei-me e comecei a tentar reanimar ela, e, não, eu não me aproveitarei da situação, seu pervertido! u.u – Mione, Mione acorda, por favor, Mione!

Eu fiquei nessa uns cinco minutos, até que ela finalmente resolveu acordar e me deixar mais aliviado. Já estava começando a pensar que ela tinha era morrido...

- Harry? – não, Merlin encarnado! Tá, agora eu fiquei sarcástico ¬¬ - O que aconteceu?

E eu é que vou saber? Estava aqui desabando em cima do laptop e pensando que tava ficando louco, aí eu ouvi um PUM; vi um pano no chão vim ver o que era... e era você.

- Não sei, eu esta ouvindo música - o som ainda tá tocando e me irritando ò.ó – daí ouvi um barulho e vim ver o que era. Então vi você aí desmaiada e... O que você tá fazendo aqui? – acho que eu fui um pouco grosso. Mas eu preciso saber o que ela tá fazendo aqui e o que ouviu... Será que ela ouviu tudo? O.o – Como conseguiu entrar e o que você ouviu? – isso saiu em tom de desespero.

- Errrr... Bem... – aí ela ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar, o que significa ela tá escondendo algo de mim – Bom, Harry eu vim aqui pra falar com você... - com a Murta é que não deve ter sido, né? – É sobre meu casamento.

- Tem algo de errado com ele? Vocês precisam de ajuda? – perguntei meio nervoso, ainda to em pânico.

- Não, não, tá tudo certo com meu casamento. – ela falou sorrindo forçado, e eu vi que ela estava mentindo. Foi como se ela me apunhalasse pelas costas.

- Que bom, fico feliz por estar tudo certo. – disse com um sorriso de (óbvia) falsa felicidade, enquanto tentava me convencer que eu ia ficar bem.

Mas eu sabia que não iria.

Hermione sempre teve tudo que queria, ela nunca teve que batalhar, mas mesmo assim isso é uma coisa que sempre esteve lá e esteve nela, mas ela não sabe como é! Ninguém sabe!

Sentir-se assim, machucado, perdido, deixado no escuro! Sim, porque sem a Mione do meu lado é no escuro que eu estou. E, ainda por cima pra melhorar, me sentindo só neste momento; só, à beira de um colapso. E ninguém, ninguém além dela (o que é pouco provável), pode me salvar.

**bNo one ever lied straight to your face**

**And no one ever stabbed you in back**

**You might think I'm happy**

**But I'm not gonna be ok**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**You never had to work**

**It was always there**

**You don't know whats it's like**

**What it's like**

**To be hurt, to feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one is there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

**To be hurt, to feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one is there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like/b**

- Harry... – ela me chamou.

- Sim? – respondi a olhando, e senti meu coração apertar. Ela estava chorando... – Mione o que foi? – perguntei segurando seu queixo e ela me abraçou. Faça-a parar, por favor, não suporto a ver chorando, isso me mata por dentro – Mione me diz, por favor, porque está chorando? – Merlin! E o que é que eu faço?

- Harry... me... perdoa... eu deveria ter... contado antes! – Ela disse entre soluços, ainda abraçada a mim, enquanto eu afagava-lhe os cabelos.

- Contado o que, cherry? – perguntei docemente ainda afagando-lhe os cabelos um tanto volumosos, só que mesmo assim eu adoro.

- Que eu te amo! – ela disse se afastando um pouco e... ESPERA AÍ! ELA DISSE QUE ME AMA? – E eu vim aqui pra dizer que eu cancelei o casamento... – SIM, ELA DISSE QUE CANCELOU O CASAMENTO! - Eu amo o Rony, mas como um irmão mais novo pentelho, eu não poderia me casar com ele e ser feliz. E eu disse isso a ele...

- E ele? – questionei apreensivo.

- Por incrível que pareça, ele compreendeu e aceitou!- ela disse já parando de chorar, então corou. Sim, ela ainda fica corada como nos tempos de Hogwarts – Bom, isso é o que eu vim dizer! Já vou indo. – e ela começou a se levantar para ir.

Eu não podia deixá-la ir. Não assim! Não agora! Então a puxei de modo fazê-la cair no meu colo. Antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, eu a beijei, beijei do modo que há muito venho ansiando. E foi como estar nas nuvens sentir os lábios dela sob os meus, nossas línguas se entrelaçarem, sentir uma das mãos dela nos meus cabelos enquanto a outra acariciava minha nuca, sentir seu junto ao meu de um modo que eu tanto ansiei; beijar e ser correspondido, amar e ser amado, eu estava voando! Parei o beijo por uns poucos segundo só para poder dizer:

- Te amo mais que tudo! E nunca vou te deixar ir! Seja bem-vinda à minha vida, Sra. Potter. – e voltei a beijá-la com todo o meu amor, com todo o pretexto de fazer isso para o resto da minha vida. É, acho que vou ter que dar um jeito naquela lista de prioridades, mas não é nada que eu não possa dar um jeito tendo ao meu lado o amor da minha vida.

E essa é a minha vida! Parece mais como uma montanha russa do que a vida de um Auror, mas, bem, dá pra agüentar...

Portanto, bem-vindos à minha vida vocês também.

**bWelcome to my life,**

**Welcome to my life,**

**Welcome to my life./b**

#*#*#*#*#

**buN/A: TAH EU SEI TA UMA DROGA MAS NÃO ME CULPEM É MINHA PRIMEIRA SONG E SHOT TA LEGAL!!!**

**Sim eu sei o Harry ta muito EMO!!!**

**Sim eu sei que devia ter minha licença de assas... digo escritora revogada!!!**

**Sim eu sei que minha Beta vai me matar na primeira oportunidade!!! (N/B: Eu? Magina (A) Eu sou uma pessoa boa)**

**Sim eu sei que esse fim ta muito chocho!!!**

**Sim eu sei que tenho problema!!!**

**Não, eu não vou me tratar!!!**

**Bom é isso ai PESSOAL!!!**

**MAIS UMA LOUCURA, PIRAÇÃO TOTAL... MINHA!!!**

**Espero que curtão!!!**

**E comentem!!!**

**E mando um abraço especial para minha Beta: Bruh que alem de agüentar minha loucura, pega essa loucuras passadas para o Word e deixa elas legíveis... (N/B: Olha que bonito! Huahauahau... Viu? Acho que depois disso posso até ganhar um diploma em Letras xD)**

**Também mando um abraço para minha amiga, Paula (lokinha) que me agüenta todo dia dando uma de louca e ao meu amigo James (Smallville) que me agüenta junto da Paula.**

**E minhas amigas Ingrid e Juliana que toda vez quem vem aqui em casa tem que ler isso u.ú (sorry cherry's).**

**Eu um beijo para todos aqueles que conseguiram chegar até aqui (não importa se tiveram ou não vontade de me matar, se chegaram até aqui merecem que o gostoso(a) de sua escolha lê beije)...**

**Valeu por lerem e se der comente sim!!! **

**Nem que seja pra falar que ta um lixo!!!**

**Beijos do coração!!!**

**Angel... Biby... Potter**


End file.
